Percabeth One-Shots All Around!
by TEEHEE123
Summary: Percabeth one-shots from everywhere. Where Annabeth and Percy meet at a coffee shop to a swimming pool to their kid's birthday parties to popularity to princess and peasant to architect and teacher. It's all here from our favorite couple!
1. Coffee

**A/N: Hey guys! It's EndOfBeginning, and I'd like to say that I'm a huge PJO fan. Thanks for reading this! When I first started to read fanfiction, I started to get ideas for different plots. Finally, they're here.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympian characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

Coffee

Annabeth Chase sighed in frustration as she entered the coffee shop at precisely 8:00, like she does everyday of the week. The shop was named Camp's Coffee, and a girl named Thalia with spiky black hair and blue eyes works there. After a couple of encounters with Annabeth, Thalia had learned to 1. not mess with her and 2. Annabeth orders the same thing every freaking day. So Annabeth was expecting to find her cup of black coffee with half a cup of milk and two sugers, but there was nothing on the counter. Her eyes narrowed.

Annabeth's day had sucked already. She had found out that her essay for english was due tomorrow, and her roommate 'accidentally' threw away one of her plans for architecture. Basically, Annabeth was wired to beat the living daylights out of somebody. The perfect oppurtunity came when a tall boy walked to the counter and asked, "What can I get for you?"

"What can I get for you?" Annabeth muttered in disbelief. Then she spoke louder, "I want a medium black coffee with half a cup of milk with two sugars, _like I do every day_."

The boy raised an eyebrow, and flashed her a lopsided grin. "Grumpy, lately?"

Annabeth snapped. "Listen, just get me the fricking coffee and no one gets hurt."

The boy ruffled his jet black hair, revealing his sea green eyes. "Do you ever smile?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, I don't. Now get me the coffee."

The boy turned his back on her to get the ingredients. "My name's Percy, just so you know."

Annabeth just pressed her lips in a thin line, as she observed Percy. He had a killer tan, and was lean and tall...gods was he... Annabeth shook her head frantically, clearing her thoughts. What was wrong with her?

"Where's Thalia?" Annabeth blurted out, twirling a golden curl between her fingers.

"Oh, she's on vacation. Apparently I have to fill in for her to not- quote unquote- be pummled until I plea for mercy and be thrown into an everlasting doom called her rock concert."

Annabeth had to stiffle a giggle threatening to erupt from her lips. Percy turned around with a cup of coffee with a triumphant grin plastered on his face. "Was that a laugh I hear?"

"Of course not," Annabeth deadpanned and left the shop without another word.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKIBETUTHINKLINEBREAKSRANNOYINGTEEHEE

The next day, Annabeth returned to see that there was a cup of coffee ready to go on the counter, and a joke/riddle book opened next to it. Annabeth did a 360 survelliance of the shop, and it seemed deserted. Walking forward slowly, she grabbed the coffee, but a head popped up behind the counter. Annabeth screamed and nearly dropped her coffee. Nearly.

It was Percy.

"Guess what? I'm going to make you smile!"

"You still remember that?" Annabeth said incredulously. But she would not smile. Her pride was too big to be crushed by some silly competition.

"Yup. What starts with a 'P' , ends with an 'E' and has all the letters in between?"

"What kind of sick joke is this?" said Annabeth.

"One that'll make you smile. Come on," whined Percy, his beautiful green eyes sparkling.

"No."

"A post office! Get it?"

"Not really," said Annabeth, and she had to suppress a smile.

And so this went on for a quarter of an hour with lame jokes such as: Why do fish hate tennis? They don't want to be caught in the net! Finally, Annabeth checked her watch and nearly had a heart attack. She only had ten minutes to get to college!

"Crap," muttered Annabeth. And she still left without saying goodbye.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINBREAKLINEBREAK

The next day Annabeth came in the coffee shop a blubbering mess. Percy looked at her with concern, and patted a spot next to him on the counter. And so Annabeth spent the next half hour spilling out all of her troubles like due dates, her parent's divorce, and her little brother flunking school. Annabeth didn't know she could talk to Percy that long, and it felt...nice.

For the days after that, Percy would try to make her smile, and Annabeth, using her pride powers, never did.

LINEBREAK!

The next day, Annabeth found herself looking at a sandy blonde haired guy with blue eyes and a nasty scar. The first thing that came into her mind was: where's Percy?

"Hey, I'm Luke. What can I get you?" Luke said politely.

"Oh, just a black coffee," said Annabeth carelessly as her head wrapped around the thought of Percy _not being there_.

"So..." said Luke as he tried to make conversation.

"Where's Percy?" blurted Annabeth before she could stop herself.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "He's sick, I think. And Thalia told me to replace him for a week... the guy needs a break."

All Annabeth said was "oh" before she walked out the door.

The next few days, Annabeth would greet Luke with a smile, and the two would talk about minor things like the weather. Sometimes Annabeth would giggle. She enjoyed her time with Luke, but she was anticipating Percy's return.

Next week, Percy didn't come back.

"Oh, Percy quit. I don't know why. Just called the shop and said he wasn't going to work here anymore," said Luke with a wave of his hand. Annabeth felt angry. How dare Luke just brush Percy off like that?

"Well, bye."

"Wait, don't you want to talk for a while?" said Luke.

"No, I'm good," said Annabeth as she left the shop.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK!

All Annabeth could think of was Percy. Percy Percy Percy. With his mischievious smile and messy hair that she just wanted to run her fingers through. All she wanted to do was to get away, so she took a walk outside to Central Park. In the rain. But what she didn't expect to find was a man with a tan and wet black hair sitting on a bench.

"Percy?" whispered Annabeth as she stepped closer. The man turned to look at her. He had sea green eyes. Definitely Percy.

"Where the heck have you been?" shrieked Annabeth as she enveloped Percy in a hug. He pushed her away gently.

"I saw you," was all he said.

"Saw me what?" said Annabeth, getting impatient.

"I saw you and Luke. You were laughing and talking. Flirting even," Percy said with a sad expression. "You don't really need me, do you?"

Annabeth looked into his sea green eyes, swirling with emotion, and kissed him right then and there with the rain pouring on beside them. The two's lips moved in sync, and Percy relunctantly broke away for air.

"I love you, Percy," said Annabeth with a smile. "And don't think for one second I ever liked Luke."

"I love you, and smile more...it makes you look even more beautiful," said Percy and he leaned down for one more kiss.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm working on the next one-shot (it's kinda long), called popularity. Expect it to be up in a few days. TOODLES and comment!**


	2. Popularity

**A/N: Wow. This is the longest I've worked on a story. Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

Popularity

Percy and Annabeth were best friends. They met when they were only four, toddlers barely comprehending their surroundings. But even Annabeth at that age could tell how beautiful Percy's eyes were as they played in the sandbox. A kid told Annabeth she was stuck up. Percy shoved him to the ground. From then on they were unseperatable. Going to each other's houses, studying together, you name it. They even had the same teachers in elementary school!

But it was middle school when everything changed...

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" whispered Annabeth to Percy at their lunch table, just as they were trading blue chocolate chip cookies for cheez-its (it's a tradition, really).

Percy's heart nearly jumped to his throat. He has had a crush on Annabeth for a couple of years, but she never suspected that.

"Uh...um...no?" Percy said. "Do you?"

Annabeth nodded fervently. She leaned across the table and whispered in Percy's ear so softly, he could barely hear. But the name pierced the air like an arrow. "Luke."

Annabeth pointed giddily to the popular table at the blonde haired boy. Percy's world basically crashed down on him. All he said was a plain "Oh."

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, but the concern passed. "He's just so handsome, you know?"

"Are you implying I'm gay?" said Percy jokingly. Annabeth playfully slapped him on the back of his head. She proceeded to say charming characteristics of Luke, all the while having a dreamy look on her face. Percy put on a fake smile, just to appear happy for Annabeth.

A month later, Luke invited Annabeth to his table. She had looked at Percy, asking a silent _I don't want to leave you, do you want to come?_ Percy shook his head, and mouthed _You can go. I'll be fine._

Annabeth shot him a brilliant smile, and Percy sighed as Luke steered her to sit next to him. Annabeth started to drift farther and farther away from him; they never hung out anymore, and Annabeth started to wear makeup. God, she looked more and more beautiful every passing day. But Percy was just a nobody, and nobodys just weren't friends with somebodys. Percy still flashes Annabeth grins down the hallway, and she always smiles back...not knowing how much heartbreak she's causing Percy. But eventually they drift even farther away, and Percy hangs out with his cousins Nico and Thalia. Sighing, Percy walked down to his last class of the day: gym.

Percy changed out of his sweaty uniform, and went out of the locker room. Luke and his cronies were standing outside, waiting for him. Percy noticed Luke had a new scar; it ran down from his eye to the corner of his mouth. Luke took a step forward towards Percy. Luke grabbed Percy by the collar, and dragged him outside. The cronies followed. Luke roughly shoved Percy to the wall.

"Now, listen here," hissed Luke. "Stay away from Annabeth, 'kay? And nobody gets hurt."

Percy shoved Luke off of himself. "Annabeth's my friend. You can't just say that I can't see her anymore!"

Luke narrowed his eyes at Percy. "Now, listen boy. Annabeth apparently likes you. And if I'm going to date her, she can't like any other guy, got it?"

Percy gulped visibly. "You're...you're...going to ask her out?"

"Yeah," snorted Luke. "Can't believe you haven't figured that out already."

Percy's resolve hardened. He got in Luke's face and said, "Nothing is going to stop me from being friends with Annabeth."

Something in Luke's eyes snapped. Suddenly, Percy pushed against the wall again, with Luke gripping Percy's shoulder blades.

"You think you can take me?" sneered Luke. "You're pale and scrawny. I don't even know why Annabeth even talks to you. Why should she choose you over me?"

Percy's nose wrinkled in disgust from the arrogance practically radiating from Luke. "Because I'm not a selfish bastard unlike someone here," Percy replied slowly.

That's when the rain of punches came. Luke's cronies held Percy down as Luke delivered blow after blow. Percy could smell blood- probably his bleeding everywhere- and dots appeared in his vision.

_Punch. Punch. Punch. Insult. More punches. Kick. _

Percy was starting to black out, but right before he drifted into unconsciousness, he heard a girl scream, "What do you think you're doing, Luke?!"

"Percy?" whispered a voice.

Percy groaned, and opened his eyes into little slits. A blinding white light was burning his eyes from above. "Mom?"

"Oh, sweetie," said Sally Jackson. "What happened?"

"You know Luke Castellan?" said Percy. Sally nodded. "Well, he likes Annabeth, and unfortunately, that means taking out competition. Like me."

Sally looked appalled. She shook her head in dissappointment. "Teenage boys these days. Letting violence be the answer."

Percy moved a little, and moaned some more. Every bit of him ached, and he could hear people talking, and beds being pushed around outside of his door. "Am I at the hospital?"

"Yep, and you should thank Annabeth. She saw Luke beating you up, honey, and brought help. I think she went home," said Sally with a light smile. She had always been fond of Annabeth. Suddenly, Sally's countenance became serious.

"Percy, I've been meaning to tell you this, but..." fumbled Sally, looking for the right words.

"What, Mom?" said Percy softly; even speaking hurt.

"Well, it's just that..." started Sally again. "You know how I want to write books, right?"

Percy nodded.

"Um...well... I got a job. To co-write a book. With a man named Paul Blofis," said Sally, slightly out of breath.

Percy beamed. "Good for you, Mom! You're finally achieving your dream!"

"About that..." Sally said nervously. "Honey, Mr. Blofis lives in Miami, Florida."

Percy blinked. "And...?"

"It means we're going to move there for two years, until I finish the book with him." Sally looked at Percy intensly, wondering what his reaction would be.

Percy just stayed silent. After a full two minutes, he said, "When are we moving?"

Sally's pursed her lips. "Tomorrow."

"WHAT?! How come I never knew?!"

"Sweetie, you were just so happy here, and I thought that when I will be telling you this, we would not be in a hospital!"

Percy paused and sighed. "Can I say goodbye to my friends?"

"Perhaps it'll be best if they come visit you here if they can," said Sally, reaching out for her son's hand.

"Can I call them?"

"Of course."

Three phone calls later, two responding and one voice mail, Thalia and Nico burst into Percy's hospital room.

"That little son of a-" shouted Nico, but Thalia slapped a hand on his mouth.

She glared at Nico. "I know that Luke is a SOAB, but this is a hospital. Would you like to hear people scream profanities while you're in pain?"

"OF COURSE!"

Percy fake- coughed to get his cousins' attention. Thalia and Nico ran to Percy's bed and hugged him tight. They were never the huggy type of family, but hey, when your cousin that you love got the shit beat out of him, there got to be some hugging.

"Ow ow ow," groaned Percy.

Thalia shook Percy by the shoulders. "God! YOU'RE LEAVING?! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! AND YOU GOT THE SHIT BEAT OUT OF YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW I CAN MURDER LUKE WITH ALL MY LIMBS TIED BEHIND MY BACK?!"

"Exactly what she said," said Nico. Then he muttered,"Coming from the girl who said not to even say profanities in hospitals."

The only response they got from Percy was: "Ow, ow, ow."

"Where's Annabeth?" said Nico.

Percy, still recovering from the pain of Thalia's iron grip, moaned, "She went to some summer debate camp. Couldn't get ahold of her."

"That sucks," said Thalia bluntly. "Are you going to say goodbye to her before you leave?"

"If I don't see her, can you guys tell her that she's the best best friend a person could ask for, and I'll miss her?" plead Percy.

"Sure. But I'm not going to remember those words, so I'm going to 'mix it up' a bit," said Nico with a devious smile.

Percy rolled his eyes, and looked at Nico seriously. "Promise?"

Nico saluted. "Promise."

The cousins hugged again and said their goodbyes.

Percy lugged his luggage onto the baggage cart, and followed his mom through the mob of people at Miami Airport. After spending half an hour checking out, Percy and Sally took their first breaths of Florida air. Salty. Percy grinned to himself. He could get used to swimming in the ocean everyday.

After a few months of living in Florida, Percy had a killer tan and a hardy appetite. He was still a loner at school, though.

Another few months later, Percy had a growth spurt, and his jet black hair became longer, more shaggy. Percy became tall and lean. He made friends at school. Their names were Jason, Piper, and Leo.

Jason was the school's golden boy. Smart and athletic, many kids looked up to him. Piper was the definition of beauty, with an attitude to match. Leo was basically nuts, and liked to crack jokes and set things on fire. (Unfortunately, Percy's shorts was a victim of Leo's stunts)

Sally became happier, sometimes singing under her breath at home while baking her blue chocolate chip cookies. Percy asked how her book was coming along. Sally only smiled real wide, and said it was coming along just fine. She sometimes had this dreamy look on her face.

Soon, two years had come and gone, and Percy was hugging Jason, Piper, and Leo, reminding him of his farewell with Thalia and Nico years before. It was like rewinding a tape. Percy went in the airport with his mom again, and flew back to New York. Sally kept in touch with Mr. Blofis.

"Dude!"

"Kelp Head!"

Thalia and Nico both screamed at the same time as they rushed towards Percy.

Percy laughed. "Nice to see you too!"

Students stopped in the hallway of Goode High to look at the reunited trio, and immediately whispers spread throughout the hallway.

"Who's the hot new guy?"

"He looks familiar."

"Yeah, he does."

"OMG! He's Percy Jackson!"

Percy looked awkardly among the whispering students, and slinked behind Thalia and Nico to his next class. Turns out they all have the same schedule. When Percy walked into the classroom, all the heads turned to him, and Percy glanced uncomfortably around the room for a sign of blonde curls, to no avail. Thalia and Nico both took seats in the back of the room, and Percy followed them. Most of the people were still staring at him.

_It's probably because I have a tan _thought Percy._ Nobody gets tans in New York._

"Hey, do you guys know where Annabeth is?" whispered Percy.

Thalia's features immediately darkened. She turned to Percy with a sad and pitiful look. "Um, Percy, I don't know if you know this, but..."

Percy urged her on with a vigorous nod of his head.

"She's dating Luke."

Time froze. Literally. It was like as if that moment was frozen, and Percy could examine all of the details of that exact second. Nico staring at him; Thalia's frown lines; a girl with blue eyes looking at them; a corny poster up on the wall. It can't be. Annabeth couldn't be dating Luke. Not what after Luke had done to Percy, if Annabeth had ever cared about Percy at all.

Percy's head hung low. Maybe he had been too egotistical, thinking that everyone liked him. "Why?" he whispered.

"Apparently, Luke made a show of how guilty he was, offered to pay your hospital bills, which he actually did, that bastard," scoffed Nico. "Then, he admitted his undying love to Annabeth in front of the whole freaking school, and said he would never hurt someone else intentionally. Seriously. That bastard."

"Oh," said Percy.

Class went by not quick enough, and so were all the other lessons. Percy purposefully avoided all signs of blonde hair, as did Luke and Annabeth had that trait. Soon, school was over and Percy was walking to his house alone. The trees had this kind of dismal look; their branches drooping and tired. Percy sighed. He was tired of everything. That was all he was.

When he finally did get to his apartment, moving boxes still not emptied lay stacked beside the walls, and Percy sighed. Mom went to work at the book store, so that means he has to go hungry without a snack and finish unpacking on his own. When Percy unpacked three boxes, he carried them outside to the lawn. He set them down, and was about to go back inside when a voice interrupted him.

"Need any help? Looks as if you got your hands full."

Percy turned to see a pretty girl with frizzy red hair and emarld green eyes. She wore a dark orange t-shirt and white paint splattered jeans.

"Uh..." Percy said lamely. He cleared his throat. "Um, sure. I mean if you want to."

Percy mentally slapped himself.

The girl laughed. She extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and it would be a pleasure to help you move in."

"Percy Jackson," Percy said with a flourish and shook her hand. "It would be a pleasure for you to help me in my time of great need."

Rachel laughed again and walked into the house.

"Where do you live?" asked Percy.

"Well, I live across the street from you."

Percy looked out the window to see a huge mansion with a fountain out front and an open gate. The mansion made Percy's run-down house seem even poorer.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," sighed Rachel.

"What, you don't like that mansion? 'cause I'll take it," said Percy.

Rachel laughed, but there was a longing linger at the end. After three hours, they had unpacked all of the boxes, and high-fived each other. There was a knock at the door, and the door opened. Sally's head peeked in.

"Ready for some takeout? Oh, who's this?" said Sally with a friendly smile.

"Rachel Dare," said Rachel, extending her hand.

"Sally Jackson," said Sally, brushing away Rachel's hand and giving her a hug.

From that day on, Percy and Rachel would always get takeout with Sally at least three times a week. Percy never asked if Rachel wanted to bring her parents, and that's the way she liked it.

Rachel goes to Goode High too, and Percy offered her to sit with him, Thalia and Nico at lunch. At first Thalia was hostile, but warmed up to Rachel pretty quickly. The four of them walked down the hallway towards their next class, when everyone got quiet and the crowd parted down the middle to form an aisle.

Percy gave Thalia a questioning look, but she just shrugged.

"It's the golden couple," sneered Nico.

The aisle seemed to glow a vibrant gold (at least it was in Percy's mind. Yeesh, dramatic moments call for dramatic descriptions), and a couple holding hands was walking down the runway. Rachel suddenly grabbed onto Percy's arm.

The couple was Luke and Annabeth. Luke was wearing a light blue polo and trousers. Annabeth looked as gorgeous as ever, with a white blouse and dark jeans. Annabeth's unwavering gray eyes scanned the crowd, and they finally wandered to Percy's green eyes. Her eyes immediately brightened, but then her gaze flickered to Rachel's hand on Percy's arm. Annabeth's eyes showed just a moment of hurt, but then it was gone, and she turned her back on Percy as she passed by. Percy looked down at his shoes. Annabeth has become popular.

Percy got used to annoying, giggling girls trying to shove their way to his lunch table, so he didn't mind. It became routine. He and Rachel got closer, going to Peet's Coffee and Tea after school to study. At lunch, Rachel would always pack cheez-its, and would always ask Percy if they could trade cheez-its for blue chocolate chip cookies. Every time, Percy would nicely decline. Trading cheez-its and cookies was something Percy still held onto for Annabeth, and it seemed too much of their tradition to let anyone else break it.

But every time Annabeth saw Percy, she would veer away from him; as though she was avoiding him. Percy never thought too much about that. Hey, when you and your best friend haven't seen each other in two years, that's bound to happen. The fates seemed to be on Percy's side for a change. He had bumped into Annabeth as he rounded a corner, and she dropped her books. Percy blushed and help pick them up. Annabeth smiled.

They walked down the hallway together, then going their seperate ways to their classes. Percy's heart fluttered. He had finally talked to her! Percy and Annabeth talked more, and teased each other like they used to. As Percy sat down next to Rachel at lunch, her eyes were faraway.

"Hey, Rach?" said Percy as he waved his hand in front of Rachel's green eyes. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Rachel shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts. "I'm fine. Heh, heh. Uh...what made you think that?"

Percy looked at her strangely. Something was definitely up. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, for starters, you aren't yourself. Every time I see you, you have this contemplating look on your face. Seriously, what's up?"

"Contemplating. I never thought you could do it, Jackson," was all Rachel said.

"Wait, _what_?" said a dazed Percy.

"You used a big word," said Rachel, and she went back to eating her meal in silence.

"Did you hear?" whispered Thalia to Percy during english. Percy's step-dad, Paul, didn't really mind them talking in the back.

"Hear what?"

Thalia stared at Percy for a bit, as if wondering if she should tell him that something or not. She blinked, and her electric blue eyes glowed. "You should hear for yourself, Kelp Head. You'll find out soon enough."

Percy sent Thalia a quizzical glance before sticking his tongue out at her and muttering 'Pinecone Face'.

Thalia glared at Percy. The poor boy only sulked down in his seat, trying to escape Thalia's wrath.

Turns out Percy did hear. Later that day as Percy was walking down to his house from school, Annabeth was suddenly in front of him and hugging him and sobbing into his shirt. At first, Percy only stood there limply, his mind still comprehending what just happened. Then, slowly, Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and stroked her honey blonde curls. He whispered comforting things into her ear.

Annabeth's sobs became slower and soon she was just sniffling. Percy's green shirt was soaked.

"Hey," said Percy softly. "What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't even be bothering you with this," said Annabeth between sniffles.

Percy lifted her chin with his pointer finger, and made her stormy gray eyes look into his sea green ones.

"You can tell me anything," said Percy, and saluted with the other hand. Annabeth let out a light smile.

"...that's what best friends are for," Percy said as an afterthought. Annabeth looked like as if she was going to hysterically cry into Percy's shirt again.

"I can't believe after all these years I'm still your best friend," whispered Annabeth.

"Don't worry. I'll never really leave you," said Percy seriously. He guided Annabeth to a bench next to the sidewalk. Annabeth sat down next to him, and Percy thought that she still looked gorgeous even if her eyes were a little puffy and her face was tear streaked.

"You can tell me what's wrong," offered Percy.

"Thanks," said Annabeth with a grateful smile, showing off her perfect white teeth. Her expression turned dark. "It's about Luke."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," sighed Annabeth. "He was cheating on me with this girl named Kelli. I can't believe after all those things he did for me was all fake. That proclamation of love. Those roses every morning. He was a gentleman, believe me."

She stopped. Percy nodded for her to continue.

"Before, when I saw you getting beat up by Luke, I was beyond white rage. He was hurting you, and you getting hurt was like ripping out my heart and stomping on it with high heeled boots. I yelled at him, I think you remember, then I stepped forward and slapped him. His cronies backed off. Even those goons know not to hit a lady.

This caused a commotion, and the teachers came. Luke got in big time trouble... and in that time of punishment, I thought he had changed. But the next day I found out you were moving, probably because of him, and I hated him. I hated Luke Castellan. But then he paid your hospital bills. He was super nice to everyone. That day, when he said he loved me in front of the whole school, I was flabbergasted. Later, I asked him why he beat you up, and he said that he was jealous. I thought he changed. He was honest. He was kind. He was funny. He was popular. Luke was what every girl wanted, but I had second doubts.

But now he cheated on me with a girl named Kelli. I never even heard of her. Well, that's my not-so-romantic love story," said Annabeth. She looked at Percy, as if waiting for a response. Percy had no idea what to say. First off, it wasn't a confession of love for him, and secondly, how the heck were you suppose to comfort a girl of heartbreak?

All Percy did was take Annabeth home to eat some chocolate chip cookies and watch Finding Nemo.

"I know you like her," said Rachel as plainly as if saying 'hello'.

Percy choked on his hamburger, and looked at Rachel incredulously. "What?"

"I see the way you look at her," said Rachel flatly, then sighed. "I just want you to know that I like you a lot, Perseus Jackson, maybe not love, but I like you. I know you love Annabeth, and if that's what makes you happy, then by God date her."

Rachel left a dazed looking Percy holding a half eaten hamburger at the lunch table.

"Hey."

Percy spun around. He was exiting the school when someone cleared his throat. Percy spun around to find Luke standing there uncomfortably with a pretty African girl wearing round glasses and a hoodie.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "You."

Luke sighed. "Before you hate me, which you probably do-"

Percy cut him off. "I _despise_ you."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I came to say that I didn't mean to hurt Annabeth. At first I thought I loved her, that's why I beat you up. But after you moved and Annabeth and I got together, she seemed to always have this faraway look on her face, and I knew she was thinking about you. At first it bothered me. Then I met Kelli. I learned what true love is, and it's nothing I hold for Annabeth. I love her like a sister, sure. But I love Kelli like you would love your soulmate, and I'm sure you'll love Annabeth the same way."

Percy stared at Luke after he finished his speech. Finally, Percy said, "You're a good guy, Castellan. And may the fates be good to you."

Percy turned and left.

Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth went out for a picnic out on the beach Saturday night, and fooled around. Nico kept on spilling the coke, and Thalia and Annabeth teamed up together to scold Nico. Percy laughed. Thalia and Annabeth got along well.

"As much as I'd love to hang around and be yelled at, I'd better go home," said Nico and he got up and brushed the sand off his pants.

Thalia got up swiftly and said, "Me too. Zeus's gonna kill me if I'm out late."

The two cousins left Annabeth and Percy sitting on the beach shoving each other and yelling. The stars were just beginning to come out. Percy walked along the coast, and beckoned Annabeth to follow him. When Percy found a clean spot of sand, he put down the picnic blanket and laid down on it. Annabeth laid down next to Percy.

"You know what my favorite constellation is?" whispered Annabeth.

"What?"

"Scorpius."

"Why?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I like it."

Percy closed his eyes and grinned. He missed Annabeth's humor. Percy felt something sliding up his next to his cheek, and breath was ghosting his face. Before he knew it, someone was kissing him, and Percy was sure it was Annabeth. He returned the kiss with vigor, pouring every bit of passion and love that was inside him all those years into that kiss. All too soon, the couple broke apart, gasping for air.

"I've always wanted to do that," whispered Percy into Annabeth's ear. She laughed. Annabeth looked at Percy with adoration.

"Me too."

"I love you," said Percy.

"I love you," said Annabeth.

Annabeth snuggled closer to Percy's chest, and he wrapped an arm around her. They lay there, looking up at the stars, the cool wind ruffling their clothes, the sound of waves against sand, and wished this moment would last forever.

**A/N: How was it guys? I spent a lot of time on this, and it's my first kind of long story. Please review or vote!**


	3. The Princess and the Peasant

**A/N: Here we go again, another story in an alternate universe! Annabeth is a princess and Percy is a peasant. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

"Mother," said seven year old Annabeth. "Can I go outside?"

Queen Athena looked at her daughter peering at her from behind the armrest. Queen Athena sighed, and leaned back against her chair.

"Yes, but bring Argon with you," said Queen Athena. "Make sure to stay within the boundries of the castle!"

"Of course, Mother!" yelled Annabeth over her shoulder as she exited the room to find Argon. Annabeth shivered. Argon didn't let anything get past him; he should have eyes all over his body! Argon was that observant. Annabeth finally found Argon tending to the firewood in the living room, and nagged him about taking her out. Argon complied. Argon was gruff looking man with a not so gruff heard. He had neatly cropped black hair and whiskers on his face.

The two opened the palace gates and Annabeth skipped ahead in a frenzy across the boardwalk to feel the grass beneath her feet. She heard Argon yell at her to slow down, but she didn't care. The young princess kicked off her shoes as she ran, and finally reached the small field beside the walkway to the castle's doors. Annabeth plopped herself down on the grass and rolled around, all the while giggling. She heard Argon sit down beside her.

Annabeth rolled onto her stomach, and found that she had rolled all the way to the tall black metal gate surrounding the castle. Right beside the gate, there were lots of trees blocking Annabeth's view to the place beyond. Annabeth squinted and strained her ears. She could she the faint outline of a couple of cottages, and the busy murmur of voices of the village people.

Annabeth turned to Argon. "Can we go out there?" Annabeth pointed to the village.

Argon's eyes widened, as if in panic. "Sorry, your highness, but out there is off limits. For now."

Annabeth frowned, and got up. Without a word to Argon, she trudged back to the castle, picking up her shoes along the way. She could hear Argon following her. Annabeth frowned. Why wouldn't anyone let her outside of the palace grounds?

**9 years later**

Annabeth was sixteen now, and Queen Athena was pestering Annabeth with suitors. Today, a suitor named Prince Luke Castellan was visiting her from Herme's kingdom of Serpentus, and Annabeth was supposed to get ready and act like an elegant young lady.

Pfft. As if.

Annabeth screamed out in pain as Piper, her maid, brushed through a knot in Annabeth's blonde curls. Let's just say Annabeth wasn't fond of makeovers. Soon, through Piper's amazing beauty skills, Annabeth had her hair in a bun ontop of her head, with loose strands framing her pale face. Her eyes had grey eyeshadow on them, and she was wearing a sky blue poofy dress, with no straps.

Annabeth frowned in the mirror. This wasn't her. If the suitor really liked her, then he wouldn't mind her wearing pants, would he? Then again, no lady wore pants in Annabeth's day. Piper smiled at Annabeth and guided her to the stairs leading to the dining room. Piper was beautiful, with or without makeup, with her kaleioscopic eyes and choppy brown hair.

_She should be the princess_, Annabeth thought grudgingly._ That would save me a lot of agony_.

Annabeth stomped down the stairs, trying not to trip in her dress. Queen Athena, in her dark midnight blue dress, King Frederick in his military uniform, and a young man with blond hair and blue eyes were waiting for her at the table. Annabeth sat down in a chair with a loud _plunk!_.

Queen Athena glared at Annabeth, and Annabeth in return gave an innocent look.

The young man spoke up. "I assume you're Princess Annabeth of Athens?"

"Yep," said Annabeth. Queen Athena shot Annabeth another glare. "Yes," said Annabeth as she rolled her eyes.

"We're going to leave to let you two get aquianted," said Queen Athena as she dragged the King out of the room with her.

The young man turned to Annabeth. "I'm Luke Castellan, as you should know."

To Annabeth, that sounded pretty cocky. "I'm Annabeth Chase, and I hope you didn't know me before this unless you want to be branded as a stalker."

Prince Castellan seemed rather taken aback. He stiffened and held out his arm. "Walk with me?"

Annabeth had no choice but to oblige, and held Luke's perfectly tailored blue suit sleeve. The two walked out to the palace gardens. Five minutes later, Luke left Athens with a red slap mark on his face.

"PRINCESS ANNABETH CHASE!" roared Queen Athena. "That's the tenth suitor that's left. Do you want to rule this kingdom with someone or not?!"

"I want to rule this kingdom with someone I like, and let's face it, Luke Castellan's a bastard," scoffed Annabeth.

"You. Are. Grounded," growled Queen Athena, emphasizing every word. "And I'm going to send a message to King Hermes apologizing for your poor behavior, and hopefully Prince Castellan with come back. And you will marry him. No matter what."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "What? I'm not going to marry him! I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Unless you want to not be a princess anymore," said Queen Athena calmly.

Steam practically fumed from Annabeth's ears, and she opened her mouth and closed it. Her mother would not appreciate the things Annabeth was about to say. Annabeth turned and stormed to her room in a blubbering mess. She locked the door and changed to flannel pajamas, and laid on the bed and cried and cried and cried.

It was in the middle of the night, and Annabeth quietly slipped on jean shorts, a t-shirt, and sneakers. Athena would be appalled at the sight of her. Annabeth grabbed a black cloak with a hood, and draped it across her shoulders. She took her dagger with her, and a small pack of food, water, a notebook and pen, and money. Annabeth slung the pack around her waist, and tested her sneakers. They were handy for running. She smiled in satisfaction. Annabeth had no idea when she bought sneakers, shorts, and shirts, but she was grateful. Annabeth opened the grand window of her bedroom quietly, and slowly climbed down the castle walls, stopping every once in a while when a guard passed by.

Finally, Annabeth had reach the ground, and looking both ways for signs of guards, she dashed to the gate wall, the exact place where she saw the villagers nine years ago. Annabeth got a firm grip on the iron bars, and hoisted herself up. She climbed up the eight foot gate, and landed in a messy heap on the other side. Annabeth slowly crawled to her knees, and looked for guards. None. She smiled in triumph, and took a long look at the palace before turning and heading for the village.

Annabeth was shocked that the village streets were barren at first, but mentally scolded herself when she realized it was three in the morning. So she wandered the desolate streets in her dark cloak, and felt a cool summer's breeze. When she turned a corner, Annabeth found herself in a small barren field, with a walkway of grass leading to a small forest that led to the palace. Annabeth was about to turn around and go back to the streets when something blocked her way. A big, squishy (yet hard) thing.

"Whaddya think you're doing, princess?" said the buff man. He had a cleanly shaven face with an eye patch and towered over Annabeth. Annabeth's breath hitched.

"Um, I was just...walking. Yeah. Um...and I'm not a princess!" said Annabeth.

"But you look like one. All pretty and such," said the buff guy with a nasty grin plastered on his face. Two figures appeared behind him, both tall and big males. Annabeth gulped.

"Yeah, princess. You look like one," said the buff guy again. The other two males behind him laughed.

"Honestly, if you think that's funny, you must all be idiots," said a voice. Annabeth whirled around to find a boy clutching a sword in one hand and a bag in the other. He was wearing a white shirt, a brown sleeveless jacket, and black pants.

The buff guy's eyes narrowed, then he smirked. "Well, well. Isn't it the famous thief Percy Jackson? Off to steal another poor family's goods?"

The boy, or this 'Percy' snarled. "I steal from the rich to give to the poor, like Robinhood, unlike you scoundrels who corners fair maidens in the streets."

All three men growled, and lunged for Percy. Annabeth shrieked and back away, as Percy raised his sword and threw the bag off towards the side. The men had a slight disadvantage, though. They only had their fists, and soon enough, Percy had cut slashes on the men's arms. The men retreated to the haven of the trees. Percy, panting, rubbed his shaggy black hair and sheathed his sword. He proceeded to grab the bag, and looked at Annabeth.

"What're you doing in the middle of the night? Trying to get yourself killed?" said Percy as he walked towards the street.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "I was perfectly able to defend myself."

"Right, right," was the response.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What's in that bag?"

Percy turned to look at her. "Food. Medicine. Etc."

"Where'd you get it?"

"The royal supplies."

Anabeth stood stock still. This guy was stealing from her parent for how long again?

"Do you live around here? We only accept sane people," said Percy.

Annabeth blushed profusely. "I am perfectly sane...and I don't live here."

"You need a place to stay?" said Percy as he started to walk away again.

Annabeth hurried her pace to catch up with him. "Um... yes I do."

"Follow me."

Percy led Annabeth down a winding set of allies, until they reached secluded area, where a cave covered in foliage was located. Percy walked through the vines dangling from the cave's entrance, and Annabeth hesitated a little before following him. Inside, there were some other teens rummaging through bags. They all stopped when they saw Annabeth.

A girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes stood up and walked over to Annabeth to examine her clearly. "Who's this, Perce?"

"I don't know."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Nice job, bringing a stranger to our hideout."

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "She needed a place to stay. Give me a break, Thalia."

"When she calls the guards on us, don't blame me," Thalia said as she walked back to her spot on the cave floor and stole another boy's bag, taking an apple.

"Did you all take that from the royals?" said Annabeth.

Thalia smirked, then said proudly,"Yep."

"Oh."

A boy with dark hair and eyes spoke up. "What's your name?"

"Annabeth," said Annabeth, then winced. She just told them her real name.

"Really?" said the boy with dark hair and eyes. "I'm Nico."

He pointed to the two twin brothers with brown hair and blue eyes. "That's Travis and Connor. Travis is taller. They're not twins. They're just brothers."

Percy moved towards Annabeth, and whispered in her ear,"Travis likes Katie. She hasn't come back yet."

After some time of silence, Annabeth noticed they were all wearing the same thing. White shirt black pants. Nico and Travis wore bandanas.

Annabeth decided to ask the question that's been bothering her for some time now. "What do you do with all the stuff you take? Why do you even take it?"

The cave seemed to darken. Suddenly, Thalia exploded. "It's because of those sorry excuses of rulers that tax us too much, and never spend the taxes right! We're all in poverty, and we're feeding and taking care of our family. Not everyone has a nice life here, got it?"

Annabeth nodded. The others went back to eating. Finally, Percy clapped his hands and said,"Let's deliver these to our family."

"What about Katie?" said Travis.

"She'll know we're out to our homes."

Travis nodded reluctantly and exited the cave. Annabeth followed the group out as they winded down the streets, as they gradually dispersed to their houses. Annabeth stayed with Percy. They arrived at a small beat up cottage with a lamp turned on. It was nearly morning. Percy opened the door, and let Annabeth enter first. Inside, it was cozy with a fire going. Percy opened up another door, and inside lay a pale woman on a bed.

Percy rushed to kneel by the woman's side. Annabeth could see from her limited view from the door that the woman smiled and called Percy 'son'. Percy proceeded to draw out fruits and bread from the bag, and a bottle of clear medicine. The woman took the medicine, and ushered Percy out the door.

Percy dropped the bag onto a table, and collapsed on the couch.

"Was that your mother?" said Annabeth hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Is she ill?"

"Yes. Tuberculosis."

"Oh."

An awkward silence passed between them. Percy sighed and said,"You should rest. Take the bed in the other room."

Annabeth did.

The next few days went well, actually. Annabeth would try to make a nice meal out of the raw ingredients Percy brought home, and Percy would stay by his mother, Sally, 's side. Annabeth often wondered about Percy's dad, but never asked. If his dad didn't come to visit under these devastating circumstances, something's got to be wrong. Over the course of the week, Annabeth found herself falling more and more in love with Percy. He was just so loyal, so kind, so handsome. Sometimes, Annabeth would blush for no reason, and blush even harder when Percy raised an eyebrow at her.

One day, Annabeth was feeding Sally some soup and reading her a book when Percy burst into the room.

"Annabeth, I think I trust you enough to go on a food run with the gang!" declared Percy overenthusiasticly. Annabeth stood up abruptly, she hasn't been out of the cottage in two weeks. She was surprised the guards haven't found her yet.

"Really?" said Annabeth.

Percy nodded. "Really. Grab a bag from that box, and follow me to the cave. We got food to take."

Annabeth put on her cloak, bid Sally farewell, and looked outside. It was dark, probably midnight. The two exited the cottage, and took all the small, and not busy roads to the cave. Annabeth's heart beat harshly. For goodness sakes, she was stealing from herself! When Percy and Annabeth neared the cave, Annabeth could see the outline of five people, probably Nico, Thalia, Travis, Connor, and Katie.

When Thalia saw Annabeth, she raised an eyebrow. Annabeth raised in back in response. Thalia grinned.

"Okay," said Percy, as everyone formed a circle. "The usual. Go to palace supplies. Sneak behind the guards by shadows. Take what is needed. Leave."

_Sounds simple enough_ thought Annabeth. The seven of them ran silently through the deserted streets, and Annabeth was panting after half a mile. Just as she was about to stop and ask the others for a break, she saw something that nearly gave her a heart attack. It was a missing poster. With her face on it, and the words PRINCESS ANNABETH CHASE below the picture. Also, it gave directions when you find the princess, report to the royal palace.

Annabeth nearly jumped out of her skin when Percy came behind her. "You okay?"

Annabeth quickly kicked the piece of paper out of sight and turned to Percy. "Yeah, fine. Fine."

"Can you still run?" said Percy with a look of concern.

"Uh, sure."

The seven ran the rest of the mile to the palace. Annabeth looked at it with sadness. She was so close to her mother now. Annabeth made sure the cloak's hood covered her face. Up ahead, there was a gate with two guards, both dressed in red uniforms. Behind them, there was a huge building that said 'Supplies'. Nico led the group to the shadows in the trees, and they all moved silently. Annabeth felt nervous, that if she made a sound, she'd get everyone busted. She didn't.

The gang reached the other side of the square gates, blocking them from the guards. Thalia climbed up the gate first, landing softly on the other side. The crawled to some bushes next to the supplies building. Travis went next, and helped Katie up the gate. Then Connor and then Nico. Percy turned to Annabeth.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," said Percy seriously. "You can stay here."

"I'll stay here," said Annabeth. "I don't want to blow your cover or anything." _And I don't want anyone to recognize me_ Annabeth added as an afterthought.

Percy nodded, and climbed the gate. He joined the others behind the bushes on the other side. Annabeth sighed, and decided that there was nothing better to do than to just sit and wait. So she did. But a few minutes later, there was a loud crash, and the gang ran towards the gate like the devil himself was chasing them. Annabeth stood up abruptly, and peeked her head through the foliage to get better look. The gang had only one bag, and that was Percy's. The rest of the gang seemed to have ditched the bags as multiple guards chased them. Connor reached the gate first, and lightning fast climbed over it and landed on the other side. The rest of the gang hoisted themselves over the gate as guards were yelling and heading for the gate doors a few yards to the right.

Annabeth put on her hood, and dashed alongside Percy as the gang ran for their lives.

"What happened?" said Annabeth as she struggled to keep up with Percy.

"When we grabbed the supplies, a metal box full of medicine fell from a shelf. Probably already ready to fall," panted Percy between breaths. "The guards came, and we bust the heck out of there."

Annabeth could hear the faint stomping of horses.

"What do you have in the bag?" said Annabeth, and risked a glance behind her. Nico was pulling up the rear, and ten blocks behind him Annabeht could see the outline of guards riding horseback.

Percy looked at her incredulously. "Apples? Why? We're running for our lives, if you haven't noticed. We can't take a little picnic break."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she ran. She could hear the gang's labored breaths as they turned down another road. People were coming out of their cottages to see the commotion.

"Give me the apples," said Annabeth through gritted teeth. She knew the horses of the royal palace weren't that disciplined, and if that's true, she just might save everyone. Percy handed her some apples, still holding onto the bag. Annabeth wondered how Percy could run so fast while holding something so heavy.

The horse's steps were getting louder, and Annabeth yelled, "To the lake!"

The gang turned down another road, and the small lake was in view. Thalia was panting heavily beside Annabeth. The guards were getting closer.

"You guys turn right before the lake, okay?" said Annabeth. The gang gave no response. The lake was getting closer and closer. Just one step before jumping into the lake, the gang turned onto another street and Annabeth turned to face the incoming guards riding horseback. She waved the apples so the horses could see them clearly. The horses made a mad dash towards the apples, despite the pulling of the reins by the guards.

At the last second, Annabeth stepped out of the way and threw the apples into the lake. The horses followed afterwards, and guards were shrieking. Annabeth smiled, and ran towards the gang. They all had huge smiles on their faces. Percy ran towards Annabeth, and engulfed her in a hug. Annabeth immediately relaxed into Percy's embrace. When they pulled apart, Percy looked at Annabeth with such total warmth and love that Annabeth practically melted there on the spot. Annabeth didn't know who leaned in first, but they were kissing, and smiling into the kiss.

Annabeth heard gagging noises, presumably from Thalia, Nico, and Connor.

"What?! Is this some kissing fest?" shrieked Travis as he picked Katie up and twirled her round and round, all the while smashing his lips to her. Katie made a noise of protest before giving up and kissing Travis back. It was absolute perfect for the gang, at that moment.

Annabeth was lost in Percy, but a rough force pulled Percy back. To Annabeth's dismay and shock, it was Prince Luke Castellan. A guard pulled Annabeth's arms behind her, and other guards did the same to the rest of the gang.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" sneered Luke. "Looks like it's the runaway princess."

Percy's eyes widened. He turned to Annabeth. "What?! You're the princess of Athens?! And you never told me?!"

"If you need someone to tell you who the princess of where you live is, you're stupider than you look," snorted Luke.

"But...but," started Percy. He still stared at Annabeth. "You're a princess...and I'm...I'm...NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS PEASANT, AREN'T I?!"

Annabeth winced. "Percy..."

"You know we could never be together!" yelled Percy. "But...but you played with my feelings."

Percy looked down in dismay. "You know what my mom said to me before the supply run?"

Annabeth shook her head. The surrounding people looked at the two of them like they were Romeo and Juliet about to commit suicide.

"She said you'd break my heart," said Percy softly.

Luke cackled. "Wow! What a time for revealing feelings, ain't it? Guard, decapitize Annabeth please."

Annabeth felt a cool cloth being pressed to her nose, and her vision went blurry. The last thing she saw was the hurt look on Percy's face and the disappointing looks of the gang before she passed out.

Annabeth woke up to the morning light of her bedroom. The silky sheets felt so unreal to her, and so were all the fancy decorations in Annabeth's room. She got up, and realized that someone changed her clothes. Instead of t-shirt and jeans, she wore a nightgown. Disgusted, Annabeth went to grab a knee-length blue dress, and brushed her teeth hastily. Athena was waiting for Annabeth in the dining room.

"Hello, Annabeth," said Queen Athena, eerily calm, as if her daughter hadn't been missing for two weeks.

"Where are they," demanded Annabeth as she stood arms akimbo across from her mother.

"Don't worry about them. They're only peasants," snapped Queen Athena irratibly. "Also, have you forgotten your engagement to Prince Castellan? You need to prepare for the wedding."

"Where. Are. They."

"Maybe Luke will tell you. This is certainly not for me to say," said Queen Athena. Annabeth could hear footsteps down the hallway leading to the dining room. Probably Luke. Soon enough, Luke was by Annabeth's side and guiding her up to her room again. Annabeth turned to her mother.

"Before I leave, please answer this question," said Annabeth.

Queen Athena hesitated before nodding slowly.

"Why did you prevent me from going to the village when I was little?" said Annabeth.

Queen Athena sighed. "It was a long time ago. I went to visit my cousin, King Apollo of Heliota, and he had a fortune teller there. Everything she predicted for everyone was true. I wanted to see my fate, as any other young woman would. So I asked her. The fortune teller, going by the name of RED, looked into my eyes, and said the words I hate to this day. 'Your daughter will fall in love with a peasant in the village next to your palace.'

I couldn't bear for you to marry a lowly person, so I prevented you from ever going near the village at all costs. Perhaps trying to change fate only causes it to come faster."

Annabeth didn't say anything, but let Luke lead her to her room. Annabeth sat on her bed.

"Where are they?" she mumbled under her breath.

Luke laughed. "Your precious friends are going to be executed today at noon at the execution field. Which is in fifteen minutes. Honestly, I don't know why you care so much for them."

"Shut up," Annabeth snarled. "And it isn't fair! They never killed anyone!"

Luke smirked. "Thieves. Murderers. Same."

"You're a self absorbed jerk of a bastard."

Luke's smirk faded just a tiny bit. He stepped out of Annabeth's room and pulled out a key. Annabeth's eyes widened and she lunged for the door, but Luke had already slammed the door shut and locked it from outside. She pounded on the door desperately, but realized it was futile to even try to open the door. Annabeth let her back slam against the door, and sank down to her knees.

Annabeth could hear Luke's retreating footsteps. Then a thought hit her. How did she escape that night two weeks ago? Through the window! Annabeth frantically opened the window, and swung her legs out. Gosh. Luke really needs to work on his evil plans. As she climbed down the side of the palace, all Annabeth could think about was Percy. He might be dead in a few minutes.

Finally, Annabeth's feet landed on the ground and she raced towards the execution field. It was located a few blocks away from the castle. Annabeth cursed. She should have worn better shoes. Exhausted, Annabeth reached the execution field's gate and started to climb over it.

"Today we have the execution of Perseus Jackson; a thief that has stolen from the royals for many years. Also, we have the executions of Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, and Katie Gardner," said the opening announcer. "This will begin...right now."

Annabeth finally climbed over the gate and ran as fast as the wind towards the voice. When she cleared some trees, she could see a wide field, with a battered Percy kneeling down with his head to the ground in the middle of the clearing. He was bruised, and his hands were handcuffed to his back. The rest of the gang lay in the same state off to the side. A person with a gun walked a few feet in front of Percy, and aimed.

"NO! STOP!" shrieked Annabeth as she ran towards Percy. Heads turned to look at her. Annabeth reached Percy and threw her arms around him.

"Percy...Percy..." murmured Annabeth into Percy's hair. He mumbled something in response. Annabeth faced the gunman. "Please! He didn't do anything that deserves death! He only stole, and that was for his sick mother and loved ones!"

Guards were trying to haul Annabeth off of Percy. Annabeth writhed and shrieked in protest. It was total chaos. "NO! LET GO OF ME!"

Queen Athena came running to the field. "Annabeth! I will have none of this nonsense-"

"STOP!" roared a voice. It was so powerful, everyone froze and slowly turned to the speaker. Annabeth gasped. The man looked exactly like Percy, except with a beard. Black hair, sea green eyes.

"King Poseidon," said Queen Athena calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm saving my son's life," said King Poseidon. Annabeth's eyes widened. He was the king of Atlantis.

"Your son?" spat Queen Athena. "Have you degraded yourself to a level where you call peasant your spouse?"

"No," said King Poseidon. "Percy is my son. I had him with Sally Jackson, but one day she ran away, wanting to give her son a normal life other than royalty. I must interupt your killing of my son, for how unfatherly is it for me to do that."

"Percy... is your son? So he's the prince of Atlantis?" said Annabeth.

Poseidon nodded. Percy murmured something along the lines of 'what about my mom?'

"She is at my palace, and is recieving treatment for her tuberculosis."

"But he is supposed to be executed!" screamed Luke as he ran towards the commotion. He pointed at Percy. "He stole from the royal palace for many years! Think about all the supplies that are lost!"

"Perhaps you should ask Queen Athena about her taxes," replied King Poseidon calmly.

"But...but..." stumbled Luke.

"Seeing there are no protests, I shall take these children to my palace," declared Poseidon.

"Wait," said Annabeth. "Can I come and visit?"

King Poseidon looked at Annabeth for a while before nodding his head.

Turns out Thalia is the princess of Olympia, and the daughter of King Zeus. Nico is the son of Duke Hades, who rules Underlasia. Katie is the daughter of Queen Demeter, ruler of Wheatopia. Travis and Connor are sons of Hermes, much to Luke's horror. Travis was proclaimed to be the next in line to the throne. And Percy became the prince of Atlantis, with his healthy mother by his side.

Annabeth visited Percy everyday at Atlantis, and Percy took trips to Athens to be with Annabeth. They would sneak off during the night to steal kisses from each other under the moonlight.

Queen Athena would stand at the window and smile lightly at the unknowing couple.

Everyone was pleased when they heard the news that Prince Percy of Atlantis just proposed to Princess Annabeth of Athens. Now the rivaling kingdoms can finally be in peace.

The wedding was just perfect, which was next to a beach. Annabeth was looking as beautiful as ever in a long white wedding dress, and Percy was looking dashing in a black tuxedo. The guests burst out in cheers when the newly married couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

After cutting the cake and talking, everyone went outside only to find a white carriage pulled by two white horses with grey spots. Percy helped Annabeth up to the carriage, and Annabeth turned to the crowd and threw her bouquet of flowers at them. Everyone was trampling over each other to get the flowers. In the end Thalia got it, probably through force.

Annabeth and Percy both laughed and waved at the slowly getting smaller crowd as the carriage pulled away. Annabeth was giddy with excitement at the thought of being with Percy forever and ever.

It might be cliche, but the two lived happily ever after.

_**The**__**End**_

**What do you think? Vote or comment please!**


	4. Lonely

**A/N: Hello! I read this fanfiction called Parallel Lines Cross At Infinity by Allstarry707 and MaydayParade8123, and it gave me inspiration for this story with Annabeth being lonely. Also, check out ****_Contest: Percabeth_**** to get a chance to vote for a theme for a one-shot! Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO. TTYL- EndOfBeginning.**

Sure, Annabeth Chase was one of the most successful people of her generation, but she couldn't help but feel lonely at times. There always seemed to be space for another person in her bed, another mug in the cabinet, another toothbrush in the toothbrush jar, and another chair at the table. The most depressing thought of all, Annabeth lived in a huge mansion filled with her architecture blueprints. With no one else.

When Annabeth was little, her mom would always say that everyone has a soulmate out there. Annabeth isn't so sure now. She's 25, and heck, she hasn't met any guy that she remotely romantically liked. There was Luke, but he was totally in love with Thalia, Annabeth's best friend.

Currently, Annabeth was walking to Starbucks with a blueprint in hand.

Annabeth sat down at a two person table, and laid out her blueprint in front of her. The seat across from Annabeth taunted her. She sipped on her black coffee quietly, and peered at the couple sitting next to her. Their intertwined hands lay in the middle of the table, and they looked at each other lovingly. Annabeth noticed the woman had a baby bump.

Annabeth buried herself in her work yet again, pushing away sad thoughts of happiness that would never be possible for her. She'll never have a family, never see her children grow up, never share loving looks with someone, and she'll die al-okay, enough of these thoughts. Sighing, Annabeth grabbed her blueprints and coffee, and set out for her office. Once inside, her co-workers all said good morning, and Annabeth nodded her head in response. Just as she turned a corner, Annabeth bumped into something which sent her, her coffee, and her blueprints to the ground.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" said a voice.

Annabeth cursed under her breath and rubbed her head. She opened her eyes, only to find sea green ones staring back at her.

The thing Annabeth had bumped into was a man, and he was tall and lean. The man had windswept black hair and those pretty green eyes, and he was hunched over Annabeth, looking at her in concern. Annabeth blushed. Wait, why was she blushing?!

"I'm sorry," said the man yet again. He tried to fold the soaking blueprints neatly, to no avail.

"Oh, it's okay," stuttered Annabeth. The man threw away her empty coffee cup, and offered a hand to help Annabeth up. Annabeth took his hand, and realized her pencil skirt was soaked by the coffee.

"I'm sorry," the man said again. "I can be such a klutz sometimes."

Annabeth looked at the man closely. Surely, he couldn't be working for her, or else she would've recognized him. Someone coughed. Annabeth turned to only find her worker, Rachel Dare.

"Sorry, Mrs. Chase, but I have to get Mr. Jackson to see a model for his school's pool," said Rachel awkwardly. "I can call someone to get you new clothes."

"I'll go change myself," said Annabeth with renewed authority. "Take Mr. Jackson to see his model."

'Mr. Jackson' started to leave with Rachel, but stared at Annabeth a little longer than neccesarry before turning and disappearing down another hallway. Annabeth looked at where ' ' disappeared, and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Hey, it's you!"

Annabeth looked up from her blueprints layed out in front of her at a two-person Starbucks table, and was surprised to find sea green eyes staring at her.

"Mr. Jackson?"

"Oh, no need to be formal. Call me Percy," said Mr. Jackson as he pulled out the chair across from Annabeth.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Annabeth shook her head and gathered her blueprints closer to her in order to give Percy some space. Percy sat down and pulled out a pile of papers with different kinds of messy english writing and a pen out of his one strap backpack. Annabeth noticed Percy was wearing a formal shirt and tie.

"Are you a teacher?" said Annabeth, as she reached for her coffee.

"Yep. Mythology and proud of it," said Percy with a smile. When he smiled, his eyes would crinkle, and Annabeth just wanted to smile back. But she restrained herself.

The two went back to their work, occasionally sipping their coffee.

Annabeth couldn't help but notice Percy was occupying the space Annabeth thought that would never be filled.

Every time Annabeth was at Starbucks, Percy seemed to be there too.

"How's your school's pool doing?" asked Annabeth. Something was nagging at her to know how Percy felt about her company.

"Oh my God, it's freaking amazing," said Percy. "I'm pretty sure the pool is wired or something. The team's swimming better than ever."

Annabeth smiled a smile that seemed to stretch from ear to ear, and she wasn't sure if it was the success of the pool.

It just started one day. Annabeth would notice anything different about Percy. From his stubble getting a milimeter longer to the way his hair would turn up different ways every day. It was like tradition that they meet up at Starbucks every morning. Annabeth could even bear looking at adoring couples holding hands across the table.

"Hey, Annabeth?" said Percy.

Annabeth looked up from her phone. She was just sending directions to Rachel about a client.

"Hmm?" Annabeth noticed Percy was scratching the back of his neck, like he always does when he's nervous. Wait...how did she know that? Gosh, she need to lay off. Annabeth shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Um...it's just that...we've known each other for kind of a long time...and," drawled out Percy. "Um...Ikindoflikeyousowillyougooutonadatewithme?"

"Whoa, Percy. What?" said Annabeth with a grin. She knew what Percy was trying to say, but she wanted to see how Percy can handle this.

Percy took a deep breath. "Will you go out on a date with me? This Friday?"

"Of course."

Annabeth went back home giggling like a freaking teenage girl. It was Friday. For some reason she felt seriously high. Maybe it's the lack of loneliness. Annabeth will never know. She spent the next hour figuring out what to wear. Annabeth was never the type of person that thinks about what she wears a lot, but this was special. Finally, she decided to call Percy on what she should wear.

"Wear something casual," was all he said.

Grr...

It was late summer, so Annabeth decided to screw fashion and wear an orange t-shirt and jean shorts. Percy picked her up wearing a green t-shirt and jeans, and Annabeth released a sigh of relief. So she was right about clothing choice for once.

'Trust your fashion instincts' Annabeth put into the back of her head.

Annabeth and Percy walked shoulder to shoulder in the cool late summer air, and Percy tentatively took Annabeth's hand and held it. Annabeth intertwined their fingers, and a blush crept up her cheeks. She tried not to look at Percy, but if she had, she'd seen a tomato red Percy.

"Where are we going?" said Annabeth.

"It's a secret," said Percy with a wink.

Turns out the secret place was an ice cream and fresh cookie shop.

An ice cream cone and a kiss later, Annabeth names it one of her favorite places.

Percy and Annabeth has been dating for two months now, and they hold hands across the Starbucks table shamelessly. Annabeth notices Percy packs his lunch now.

One day, Percy was half an hour late, which means he had only fifteen minutes to get to his school.

"You should have gone directly to your schoo!" scolded Annabeth as she tried to flatten Percy's disheveled hair. "Why'd you come here?"

Percy gave her those big puppy dog eyes. "I missed you."

Annabeth's heart practically melted right there on the spot, but instead she gave him a kiss to the lips and pushed him out the door. Annabeth noticed Percy wasn't carrying a lunch box. She rolled her eyes. Of course.

Annabeth purchased a ham and cheese wrap, with an apple pastry from Starbucks before heading out to Percy's school.

Just as Annabeth was outside Percy's door to his room, she figured it was chaos inside from all the noise the kids were making.

She was right. But when Annabeth opened the door, the kids immediately went back to their seats and it was dead quiet.

Percy cleared his throat. "Why are you here, Annabeth?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You forgot your lunch, Seaweed Brain."

Percy's eyes widened. "Oh shi-"

"No cursing during class, Mr. Jackson," said a girl with curly brown hair and a stern expression.

Annabeth laughed and shoved the meal into Percy arms and gave his a kiss on the cheek. All the girls in the class cooed. When Annabeth left the room, the students all burst out with comments.

"You two are sooooo cute!"

"She's pretty, Mr. Jackson."

"More like hot."

"Shut up, you pervert!"

Annabeth chuckled when she heard Percy shout for the kids to calm down.

After another two months, Percy moved in with Annabeth into her mansion. That chilly winter night, Annabeth cuddled up into Percy's chest as they lay on Annabeth's bed, tangled in each other's limbs. Annabeth could feel Percy press a kiss to her forehead, and Annabeth breathed in Percy's salty smell.

Annabeth used to doubt soulmates and true love and thought she would be alone for eternity. As she feels the beating of Percy's heart, Annabeth couldn't have felt more complete.


	5. Dance-Sequel to Popularity

**A/N: I decided to do this one from a mortal's point of view, because when mortals meet demigods its pure awesomeness. Have any of you played Egyptian Rat Screw (the card game)? I played it at this piano camp, which is ironic since we're all piano players and we're slapping each others hands like no tomorrow. Just a random thought- TEEHEE123**

I am Tracy Morgan, and I am going to rule this school! See, there's this upcoming prom thing, and I'm, like, totally going to win prom king and queen with my hot boyfriend Spike! At first, the only competition was Annabeth and Luke, but they broke up...SUCKERS! I picked out the perfect dress; a pink knee-length that had flowers embroidering the waist. Spike picked me up at my house, and we're on our way to the prom.

"Hey, Spike," I said as I reapplied my lipgloss. "What do you think about my dress?"

Spike had tufts of blonde hair that were molded into spikes ontop of his head. The end of every spike was a faint blue color.

"What do you think about my tux?" mocked Spike.

I glared at Spike before flipping my straight and dyed platinum blonde hair into his face and looked out the window. After a few minutes, we arrived at the school, and I got out of the car. When Spike locked the car, I dragged him into the school and I was met by a brilliant light. It was a disco. Seriously? That was so last century.

Spike was going to get some punch, but I grabbed him by his earlobe and dragged him to the dance floor. I stared at the front door of the school. Finally, my targets arrived.

First was Percy and Annabeth...I did not know they were dating. Grr...competition. They're both hot, but not as hot as Spike and I. Percy was wearing a green button down shirt with black pants and a black tie, and Annabeth was wearing a sea green dress with a grey pearl necklace.

Next was Luke and that nerd Kelli.

Then it was that frizzy red haired girl, and that emo guy.

Finally, it was that punk girl...I think her name's Tina or something. Thalia! Right. And she was here with...a mannequin. Wearing a tux. Huh. Loser.

Spike went to go get us some punch, and I was just standing alone on the dance floor watching Percy and Annabeth cuddle. When people went to vote for prom king and queen, I sent a threatening glare at them.

When Spike didn't come back for ten minutes, I went to check on him. He was flirting with another girl. I was about to slap the crap out of him when the principal tapped the microphone on the podium.

"Well, I hope you all are enjoying yourselves," Mr. Waynes, the principal, said. "But it's time to crown the prom king and queen."

YES! I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT MY WHOLE LIFE!

"Your prom king and queen is...T-" Mr. Waynes was cut off.

I squealed really loudly, and made my way to the stage. "Oh my God! Thank you all so much!"

Mr. Waynes cleared his throat. "Sorry, Tracy. But the winners are Thalia Grace and...um...Bob!"

Thalia walked to the stage dragging Bob the mannequin behind her, and Mr. Waynes gave her the microphone to make a small speech.

"I don't give a shit about prom," Thalia deadpanned, and threw her tiara on the ground and was about to stomp on it.

"NOOOOO!" I shrieked, and tackled her.

"What the-" shouted Thalia, and I stood up with the tiara.

"Take that! You don't really even have a real date!" I spat in her face and pulled on the mannequin's arm. It came off.

Thalia's eyes widened in rage. She charged at me screaming,"For Bob!"

I had expected hair pulling and slapping, not full blown punching.

"Okay," said Mr. Waynes. "Well, the next couple in line is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. You're our new prom king and queen!"

Everyone cheered as Percy and Annabeth grabbed their crowns and stood for a picture.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed and lunged for them, but Thalia caught me by the collar of my dress, and pulled me back into the fight. I'm probably going to get bruised! Where's Spike when you need him?

Let's just say I need a lot of concealer tomorrow.

**Vote or review please!**


	6. Vampires

**A/N: Ok guys. I never read Twilight but I have read the Mortal Instruments series. Besides, I watched 'My Babysitter's a Vampire' like two years ago. So some vampire stuff will be from my imagination. See ya. -EndOfBeginning**

Annabeth was a vampire, and she hated it. Well, technically she was a half-vampire since she was bitten but never drank blood. Annabeth vowed _never_ to drink blood. If she was a half-vampire, there was still a chance to be reverted back to human.

It was the dead of the night, and Annabeth quickly rounded the corner of the desolate street. She quickly neared the old church, and kneeled in front of the doors. Annabeth prayed. She prayed God would forgive her, and change her back to a mortal. No matter what happened, Annabeth would always find time to visit a church. The rays of early morning peaked over the horizon, but Annabeth didn't run to find shelter.

On her ring finger was a tattoo ring that allowed Annabeth to become a daylighter. The symbol glowed whenever Annabeth walked in daylight. Annabeth smiled faintly at the memory.

Her ex-boyfriend Luke Castellan had been a vampire, and he bit Annabeth. When Annabeth woke up that day to find that she couldn't look at herself in a mirror and there were two bite marks on her neck, the least adjective to describe her at that moment is confused. But using her highly intellegent mind, Annabeth figured out she was a vampire, and hunted Luke down in search of answers.

And so Luke gave her answers and how he ruled a clan of vampires, and she could be his queen. Annabeth played along, until Luke gave her a silver ring, so they could be out in daylight. Once Annabeth secured the ring and went up to Luke's room in his clan den, she knocked him out using a chair. Vampire strength was very handy.

But as the days passed by as Annabeth ran away farther from Luke, she didn't dare take that ring off her finger. Soon, the ring just 'melted' into her skin as a tattoo, as if binding Annabeth to the life of daylight.

Annabeth walked down the newly lit New York City Street, and tried to look normal among the bustling workers heading for their jobs. Sometimes, she would visit a Starbucks place and buy a cup of coffee. Annabeth forced herself to eat normal food, so she could fight off the crave for blood. As Annabeth walked down the street looking at the different stores, she saw a crowd of people at Central Park. The people held up signs like 'Save the enviroment' and 'Trees r us'. Probably an eco rant.

Annabeth didn't know why, but she felt kind of drawn towards the rant. There were too many people, so Annabeth decided to sit down at the base of a tree. For a few minutes she just looked at the crowd.

"You don't look much like an activist."

Annabeth twirled to her left. Leaning against the tree was a tall guy with windblown black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"You don't seem like one either," Annabeth said in response.

"Yeah," said the guy. "My friend Grover made me go here. He's really fond of the enviroment."

The guy looked at Annabeth and examined her. She was wearing black skinny jeans, and a black hoodie. The guy kept looking at Annabeth, as if expecting an answer.

"Is there an answer to everything? What if I felt like going here?" said Annabeth, not looking at the guy.

"Good questions. Since you said there isn't an answer to everything, unfortunately I cannot answer your question," said the guy with a smirk. He reached out his hand towards Annabeth. "Percy Jackson."

Annabeth smiled. She felt like pulling a vampire prank on Percy. So she flashed him a fangy smile, and ran vampire-speed into the crowd. When Annabeth looked back, all she saw was a bewildered Percy, his hand stretched out to nothing.

;

It was starting to get dark, and Annabeth's thirst for blood grew. Lately, the crave for the red liquid was insistent, and Annabeth was frankly starting to get annoyed. Now, it was truely dark, and the light of a small shop pierced through the night. Annabeth grinned. She vampire-speeded through the shop, and came out with a bag of chips. Nobody in the shop noticed the blur of black zooming through the aisles.

Annabeth opened the bag of chips and popped a sour cream and onion chip into her ought to divert her thirst for now. She strolled down the desolate streets, cloaked in her black clothing. Just as Annabeth was about to turn a corner, she heard a familiar voice that made her freeze. It was Luke.

"Ethan, I don't care how hard it will be to find her, but you must track her down and bring her to me."

"But sire, Annabeth might not even be here."

"No." Annabeth could imagine Luke holding up a hand. "She's here. I can feel it. In fact..."

Annabeth heard the rustling of clothing, and felt adrenaline flow in her veins when she realized Luke was going to turn the corner. She dropped the bag of chips, and twirled in a circle. Bat form Annabeth flapped her wings, and flew higher into the shadows of a tall building, where she could still see Luke and his comrade Ethan.

"She was here," snarled Luke, poking at the deserted chip bag. "She can't be that far away."

Luke stood up, and scanned his surroundings. He could just make out two yellow eyes looking at him from the shadow of a tall building.

"There," growled Luke to Ethan, and they both turned into bats.

Annabeth's eyes widened, and she zoomed away. Luke and Ethan flew after her. The two boys were much bigger than Annabeth, so she decided to use speed and agility to fight them off. The pursuers started to gain on Annabeth, so she cut a corner and found herself flying through apartments where people hung their clothing across a line through the street.

_Perfect _thought Annabeth. She darted through the clothing, and heard the strangled yells of Luke and Ethan behind her. Annabeth made it through the clothing street, and flew up in the air in circles. She laughed (or did whatever bats did when they're happy) in triumph. Her victory was cut short when something large barrled into her.

"I got you," hissed Luke into Annabeth's ear. Annabeth thrashed and clawed at Luke, desperate to get away. Unfortunately, vampire strength vs stronger vampire strength was bad. Luke tried to harness Annabeth, but being a bat and tumbling through the air was not a good situation to do so.

As Luke was trying to bind Annabeth, he accidentally clawed her wing. Annabeth was falling, and Luke tried to catch her, but she was too heavy. Imagine carrying a person 2/3 the weight of you. Yeah. So Annabeth slipped from Luke's grasp, and freefalled to the ground. Then blackness overwhealmed her.

;

"Hey, are you awake?"

Annabeth groaned, and started to move but a burning pain shot up her left arm.

"Whoa, there. Just keep on sleeping until you feel better, okay?"

With that, Annabeth fell back asleep.

;

Annabeth opened her eyes into narrow slits, trying to adjust to the bright light. She found herself on a comfy bed that smelled like the ocean.

"I made you some chicken noodle soup. Whenever I got sick, my mom would always make me that."

Annabeth turned to the source of the voice...and the steaming soup. It was no other than Percy Jackson. She looked at her throbbing left arm, where Luke had clawed her, only to find it was wrapped up in bandages.

"Here, I'll feed you," said Percy, as he spoon fed Annabeth some soup. It was delicious. It almost made Annabeth forget about blood.

"How'd you find me?" Annabeth said weakly.

"I heard screaming and bumping in the middle of the night, so I decided to go and check what was happening," said Percy nonchalantly as he spoon fed Annabeth more soup. "When I got to the scene, I saw you in a heap on the ground. I recognized you from that enviroment activist thing, so I decided to take you in."

Annabeth blushed. No one had ever been this kind to her. Then her eyes widened when she realized Luke was still out there. She sat up abruptly.

"I have to go!" said Annabeth, but winced when she moved her left arm.

Percy gently pushed Annabeth back down into the bed.

"Stay," said Percy sternly. "Rest at least until your arm is better."

Annabeth didn't object, and Percy finished feeding her the soup.

;

Two days passed, and Annabeth healed quickly due to her being a vampire. She took a liking to Percy already, and her heart skipped a beat whenever he smiled. But a sickening thought crept into Annabeth's mind. What if Luke found her? What if Luke found _him_? The third day, Annabeth made a resolve to leave and let Percy live in peace. She opened the door, and the person in front of her nearly made her have a heart attack.

"Can I come in?" said Luke with a smirk.

"Oh my God!" screamed Annabeth. "Why do you keep on hunting me down? Why can't you let me live in peace?!"

Luke smirked even more. "I can't let a pretty lady like you get away, my dear."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Stop with the bull and answer my question."

Luke leaned in, but his face was just behind the doorframe. "I want the ring."

Luke made no move to go into the apartment, and Annabeth realized he _couldn't_. It was Percy's home, and you needed to invite a vampire into your house in order for the vampire to come in. Percy probably had invited her in on purpose that night when she fell.

"Who's this?" said Percy, suddenly behind Annabeth. Annabeth slammed the door in Luke's face and locked the door. She turned to face Percy.

"Do. Not. Let. Him. In," said Annabeth, emphasizing each word.

Percy wore a confused face. "Why not? He seems okay."

Annabeth struggled to find the right words to convince Percy to not invite Luke in, and to not give away she was a vampire.

"Urgh!" seethed Annabeth out of frustration. Percy seemed to be taken aback by Annabeth's obvious anger.

"It's okay, I mean, if you really don't like that guy...oh my God was he a pervert?" said Percy as he stared at Annabeth.

Annabeth shook her head frantically. "No! No, okay? Just no."

Annabeth sighed. She sat down on one of Percy's dusty couches and motioned for him to sit down next to her. Percy did what he was told.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I'm a vampire."

Silence.

Then laughter.

"HAHAHAHA!" Percy wiped away a tear of amusement. "I know I'm pretty gullible but this is just ridiculous."

Annabeth frowned and crossed her arms. When Percy finally stopped laughing and looked at her, Annabeth's facial features were contorted into an evil and dark one.

"Whoa, Annabeth..." said Percy. "Are you alright?!"

Suddenly, Annabeth unleashed her long and pointy vampire fangs. Percy jumped back in shock.

"Gah!" said Percy and he toppled over the couch's armrest. Just like that, Annabeth's facade crumbled and she giggled.

"Okay. So you're a vampire. Any other things you should tell me, like if Voldemort has really been trying to kill people this whole time?" said Percy.

"No," said Annabeth. "But that guy out there, his name's Luke. Also a vampire, and hunting me down."

"Why's he hunting you down?" inquired Percy.

"I actually found out a few minutes ago. He wants the ring."

"Ring? Wait, you're married?!"

"NO! You idiot!" Annabeth whacked Percy on the back of the head. "It's a daylight ring, but over time it just burned itself into my skin, so it's just a tattoo now."

Annabeth showed Percy the tattoo around her finger. Percy gazed at it in wonder.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, whoa," said Annabeth. "Now, do you understand to not let Luke in?"

Percy nodded.

"Good."

"And Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to bite me...right?"

"Pfft. As if I would drink your blood." Annabeth winked at Percy to let him know it was a joke. "Nah. I'm only a half-vampire. Haven't drank any blood yet, so I can still turn back to human."

;

For a week, Annabeth barricaded herself and Percy in his apartment. They spent days pigging out on ice cream and chips while watching reruns of The Middle and The Big Bang Theory. Eating junk food and watching comedy shows really bonds two people. Annabeth knows that Percy likes blue food, and misses his mom Sally. Percy knows why Annabeth's so pale and has really red lips. Also, he learned not to annoy her. Which he always did.

But by the end of that week, they were running out of food.

"Great," said Annabeth, waving her hands for emphasis. "We can't get out of here to buy food because of Luke."

"I can go out," said Percy. "I don't have that ring."

"Yeah...but," Annabeth stopped. She was blushing. _I don't want anything to happen to you _Annabeth thought. _Luke must have noticed my attraction towards you, so he can use you to get me._

Annabeth settled with,"You think you can fight off a vampire?"

"...Maybe?"

Annabeth stared at him.

Percy put up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. So what are we going to do?"

"Don't know," said Annabeth.

"Never thought I'd see the day the great Annabeth Chase would not know what to do," teased Percy.

"Shut up and go to your room."

"You sound just like my mom," Percy whined. "Except cut out the 'shut up' part."

But he obeyed orders anyways. Annabeth paced around the living room, desperate for answers. She wasn't going to let Percy die of starvation. That's the worst thing to die of...just slowly wasting away. That's it.

Annabeth straightened herself. _She_ was the problem here. If _she_ wasn't at Percy's, then he wouldn't be in danger. She would divert Luke away from here...and maybe Luke would forget about Percy. Maybe Annabeth would put aside the ache and forget Percy too. So Annabeth picked up a pen and paper and started to write.

_Percy,_

_I know I've put you in danger, with Luke and all that. I'm going to leave and get Luke away from you. Please forget this ever happened. _

_Annabeth_

_P.S. Go shopping at least 30 minutes after you have read this._

With a sinking heart, Annabeth climbed out the window. She crawled against the wall, and looked into the window connected to the hallway outside of Percy's apartment. Luke turned and saw Annabeth. Annabeth waited until Luke ran out the building and threw a rock at him. Luke narrowed his eyes at Annabeth and chased after her.

;

Annabeth walked briskly to the church a few blocks away from the supermarket in the night. When Annabeth was being chased by Luke, she had turned right before hitting a wall, and of course Luke slammed face first into it. Annabeth had decided to leave the state of New York, but after praying at that abandoned church again. Who knows when she'll find another abandoned church.

Annabeth kneeled at the doors and closed her eyes. She prayed she would be back to being a human. She prayed she would grow old and start a family. She prayed she wouldn't have to think about blood. Annabeth sighed after she was done and was about to turn around when something grabbed both of her arms.

"Hey there," whispered Luke into Annabeth's ear.

"I thought the last time I saw you you were bleeding on the wall," hissed Annabeth.

"I'm a vampire...have you seem to forget that?" said Luke. "Give me the ring."

"I can't."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Liar."

Annabeth held up her hand and let Luke see the tattoo on her finger. Luke clutched at her hand in disbelief.

"There are only two rings out there," boomed Luke. "You have one and I have one. I don't know what witchcraft you've done, but reverse it!"

"I don't know how!" screamed Annabeth in Luke's face. Luke grabbed Annabeth's arm and twisted it behind her back. Annabeth screamed out in pain. She tried to kick Luke where the sun don't shine, but Luke saw that one coming. He twisted Annabeth's leg.

"Stop it!"

Annabeth and Luke both stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the voice. It was Percy carrying bags of groceries and wearing a determined look on his face.

Luke suddenly grinned. Annabeth felt more scared. When Luke grinned, it meant business.

"And what would you do to stop me?" said Luke.

"I...I" said Percy.

"Exactly," said Luke. He turned to Annabeth. "Maybe if you turned into a full vampire, the ring will come off. Perhaps you being a half-vampire makes you eligible for its eternal use."

Luke vampire-speeded over to Percy and knocked away his groceries. Percy yelped, but Luke covered Percy's mouth with his hand and unleashed his fangs.

"No!" shouted Annabeth as she lunged for Luke but it was already too late. Luke sank his fangs into Percy's neck. Annabeth suddenly was there, pulling and prying Luke off of Percy.

Luke smiled at Annabeth, blood dripping from his mouth. Percy lay on the ground, twisting and turning. He was turning into a vampire.

"So," said Luke. "Are you going to suck the bad vampire turning blood out of him? Or are you going to just stay a half vampire, and see to it that he is condemned to a life at night?"

Annabeth took one last despicable look at Luke and turned to Percy. She held down his flailing arms, and put her mouth over his neck wound. Annabeth didn't put her fangs in. She closed her eyes, and sucked the vampire blood out of Percy. When she was done, Annabeth wiped her mouth and glared at Luke.

"The ring," was all that Luke said.

Annabeth looked at her finger, and the ring was there instead of the tattoo. The ring seemed to be struggling off her finger by itself.

Luke laughed. "I guess this is the end, my friend."

He reached out to get Annabeth's ring, but at that moment the ring on Luke's finger flew off, and so did Annabeth's ring. The two rings met in the middle, and there was a huge light. When the light was gone, the rings were nowhere to be found.

"What did you do!?" screeched Luke as he stormed towards Annabeth.

Percy opened his eyes. "Annabeth?"

"I'm going to kill you!" screamed Luke. And he looked like he meant it. Just then, Annabeth realized the sky was getting lighter.

"The sun!" gasped Annabeth.

Luke seemed to be shaken out of his blind rage. He looked around, and realized the sun was going to rise. A few rays peaked over the horizon, and hit Luke like bullets. He crumpled to the ground yelling in agony. As the sun rised even higher, Luke's whole body glowed, and just like that, he exploded into a pile of ashes.

Annabeth could feel something off with her too.

"Annabeth!" screamed Percy. He reached out for her, but covered his eyes when Annabeth's form began to glow excrusiatingly bright.

Annabeth looked sadly at Percy, trying to memorize every single detail about him.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered, and the light seemed to engulf her whole.

;

"Annabeth."

_Am I dead?_ Annabeth thought. _Is this God?_

"Annabeth."

The voice sounded familiar...

Percy.

The name surprised Annabeth so much she jerked and opened her eyes. It was bright outside, and not just the superficial light of a lamp. It was the sun.

"Hey," said Percy. He was kneeling next to Annabeth's lying form. "Turns out you didn't evaporate into a pile of ashes."

Annabeth rubbed her eyes. She could hear the birds singing, and the sweet smell of flowers. Like a new day has been born. Sure, Annabeth used to hear the birds sing when she was wearing the ring, but now she wasn't. The song of the birds without the ring seemed...more free.

"I didn't die?" said Annabeth in disbelief.

"Nope," said Percy as he shook his head.

Annabeth looked at her hand. It was tan instead of pale, just like her skin tone before she was turned into a vampire.

"I'm a human," murmured Annabeth. "I'm a human. I'm a human! I'M A HUMAN!"

Annabeth felt such joy that she kissed Percy right then and there.

It was the best day.

**A/N: Sorry if the ending was kind of abrupt. I had no idea how to end it.**

**Vote or review please!**


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys

I know, I know an author's note.

But I have some news to tell you.

So. I am still going to upload new one shots on here, but I'm going to publish them as seperate one shots with their own little summary so people can find them easier.

Thanks, and bye!

P.S. Pickles are life.

TEEHEE123


	8. Bitter

"Told you not to sign up for Ms. Chase's greek myth class," Gillian, my roommate, said. "She's a cold b*tch, that's what."

"Didn't the teachers say not to swear or something?" I said tentatively.

Gillian rolled her eyes. "They can go screw themselves. I'M A FREE CITIZEN OF THE U.S. FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Gillian applied her lipgloss and sat down next to me on the bed. "Listen, Morgan. You can still resign from that class, if you ask the secretary. In a week, the schedules close and you're stuck with her forever."

I won't let Ms. Chase win. Oh no I won't. If someone's leaving that class in Trueman Private High School, its her.

;

"Today, class, we're going to learn about the myth of Jason and the Golden Fleece. Open your textbooks to page 120," said Ms. Chase from the head of the room.

I don't know why, but even though Ms. Chase is always cranky and bitter, she's gorgeous. She always wears a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. Her blonde hair is always up in a tight bun, and her stormy gray eyes basically stabs you whenever you look at her.

I remember the day when it was prom for the seniors and teachers last year. I was a junior, and I was just passing by Ms. Chase's classroom. The guidance counselor, Mr. Hardy, was a good looking guy around the age of 28, which I guessed was the same age as Ms. Chase. He tried asking her to the prom as a teacher couple...and I don't think its appropriate for me to describe how she rejected him in school. Lots of violence. To the point: Ms. Chase doesn't go on dates. Does she want to be forever alone or something?

"Ms. Wearling, will you please tell us what is going on through your head that is more important than this lesson?"

I looked up from my daydream to find Ms. Chase in all her intimidating glory standing in front of my desk. I gulped.

Another thing about Ms. Chase: she expects you to listen to the lesson, and takes no less than 110% on all the tests and quizzes. Oh yeah, and if you don't do the homework, you get a detention.

"I'm...ah..."

All my classmates were watching. Some were snickering. I felt like bursting into tears.

"That's what I thought," said Ms. Chase. "Next time bring yourself together before coming in here, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

;

Over the next week I noticed Ms. Chase never smiles. Even when you get 200% on your test she won't smile. She'll just nod at you or something formal like that.

I EXTREMELY dislike her. I mean, I have a good reason to; she just humiliated me in front of the whole class and she's like a freaking rock. All cold and hard.

"Today we're going to learn about the myth of Perseus-" Ms. Chase's voice cracked. I made a mental note of that. Within moments she recovered herself. "Open up your textbooks to page 139, and make it quick. We have mulitple items on our agenda today."

Class went on as usual, except Ms. Chase intercepted a note going back and forth from Hailey Quinn and Jack Matherson. Ms. Chase read the note aloud.

"'Hailey, will you go out with me to Central Park Friday at 8?'"Ms. Chase announced. "Of course Jackie! Heart, heart."

Hailey was frozen, and Jack was as red as a tomato.

"Next time, I hope you all know this is a class. Not social time. I have high standards," barked Ms. Chase.

Hailey suddenly burst into tears and ran out the classroom. Ms. Chase didn't do anything about it.

Ms. Chase was only ten years older than us (we're 18, she's 28), and she acted like she owned us. I doubted she ever even kissed a guy.

;

The day after the Hailey and Jack incident, I went to Ms. Chase's room an hour early. She looked up at me with an eyebrow raised when I stepped inside the classroom.

"Ms. Wearling, you should get a watch sometime soon-"

I stopped her before she could throw a witty comment that somehow indirectly insults me.

"I want to know why you're always so bitter," I said.

Ms. Chase sat stock still at my comment.

I mustered up some more courage. "Does it have something to do with 'Perseus' or whatever?"

Ms. Chase pursed her lips, then pulled up a chair next to her. She motioned for me to sit. I did.

"It all started way back when I was twelve," Ms. Chase sighed and grabbed a picture from her desk. She handed it to me. "At first I hated him. I really did. He was just so spontaneous, and so childishly annoying."

I studied the picture in my hand. It was of a boy around eighteen, with windswept black hair and sea green eyes. He was tall and tan, and had an arm around what I thought to be Ms. Chase when she was younger.

"He's so handsome," I murmured.

Ms. Chase chuckled. " He's Perseus, or Percy Jackson. The love of my life. We went on many adventures together. Once a year for five years. We became best friends, almost died for each other, but things went well in the end and we were a couple."

_Died for?_ I thought.

Ms. Chase sniffled, and to my utter shock, a stray tear was crawling down her cheek. "We dated for five more years. But then one day he just came to me and said he signed up for the marines."

I reached out and held Ms. Chase's hand.

"He always loved the water, but at the time I didn't understand. He was going to leave me, possibly get killed. I begged him not to go," Ms. Chase was full blown crying now. "But he did go, to serve his country. Then, a month later, a call came to my house. They said the submarine he was on went missing. Just gone. I thought he would come back; he was a master of the seas. But he didn't."

I hugged Ms. Chase, and she was sobbing into my shirt.

"I never dated anyone ever since. It's been five years."

We just sat there, me hugging her and patting her back while she sobs her heart out.

Half an hour later, when I came for class, she was back to the cold Ms. Chase.

;

**6 months later**

It was a beautiful spring day, and everyone was itching to go outside. When my last period was over, I sprang from my seat and bolted for the door. When I got to the school's front door, a man in the office caught my eye. I only saw his back, but it gave me goosebumps. I saw him and the secretary exchanging words, then he bolted out of the office, down the hall. For some reason I followed him. Eventually, he stopped in front of Ms. Chase's door. I finally caught a glance of his face and I gasped.

Windblown black hair: check.

Tall and tan: check.

Sea green eyes: check.

I face palmed myself. How could I have not known sooner? He was wearing a marine officer uniform for Pete's sake!

Slowly, Percy Jackson opened the door to Ms. Chase's room, and stepped in. I quickly ran right beside the door, and peaked my head in.

Ms. Chase was grading papers with a sea green pen and didn't look up.

"If you're here to plea to me not to give you detention, you've wasted your time, Mr. Davidson," said Ms. Chase, still with her head buried in her work.

"Who's Mr. Davidson?" Percy finally said. His voice was husky yet sweet.

Ms. Chase's head snapped up, and landed on Percy. Slowly, she got up and walked towards him. Tentatively, Ms. Chase touched Percy's jaw, as if to make sure he was truly there. Suddenly, Ms. Chase pounced on Percy and hugged him tight. Percy laughed and threw his arms around her too. Ms. Chase was crying what I presumed to be tears of joy, and clutched at his shirt. When they broke apart, Ms. Chase looked at Percy with so much love in her eyes, and kissed him.

I smiled to myself, then left the couple for some time alone.

;

The whole class was shocked shitless. Ms. Chase was smiling, and her hair was down. It was in golden curls. She was wearing a _green_ blouse and black _pants_. What made the whole class faint was that she was getting married. Percy decided to show up at that instant, and the whole class squealed.

;

**10 years later **

Here I am, at my 10 year high school reunion. I looked for a peticular teacher in the crowd. When I spotted her, she was holding a girl that looked about 4, with golden curls and sea green eyes. Ms. Chase was also holding the hand of a boy that looked 8, with brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Beside her was Percy, holding a girl about 6 with curly black hair and storm gray eyes with blue specks.

When the principal annouced that the best teacher award goes to Ms. Chase, the whole school cheered.

"Go Mommy!" her three children shouted.

Percy just smiled as Ms. Chase went up the stage to retrieve her award. "Way to go, Annabeth!"

I smiled. Maybe someday I'll be as happy as them with my husband.

**A/N: So waddya think? Comments and votes appreciated!**


	9. Heartbreaker

If you asked anyone if Annabeth Chase is a heartbreaker, they would've said yes. If you asked Annabeth Chase herself, you would've gotten a different answer. It's just that she hasn't found the right guy yet, and broke it off when the guy starts to get clingy.

Let's see how the journey of the love life of Annabeth Chase started, alright?

Her first boyfriend was back in sophmore year of high school, when the only thing Annabeth ever looked for in a guy was intellegence. So she dated Ted Vulkner, the math genius and speech club captain. He had intense blue eyes and brown hair without a lock out of place. Annabeth was pretty excited; they could talk about different aspects of the world on a whole new different level! When they went on their first date to a cozy little coffee shop, Annabeth was giddy from the thought of having her first kiss. But when the two got their drinks and sat down and talked, Annabeth realized something crushing.

The guy had no sense of humor. Sure, Ted could blab on and on about how people should quit the math club team because they're less than him, and the meaning of the word 'sagacious', but the guy could not make Annabeth laugh, was down right cocky, and Annabeth regretted ever asking him out at all. So when they left the coffee shop and Ted leaned in for a kiss, Annabeth hastily excused herself and ran back home.

But the next week Ted had started to frequently be around Annabeth, and she had a feeling Ted was following her. Soon, this progressed to stalking in school.

When Annabeth confronted Ted about this, he admitted he loved her and started to get a little clingy. Annabeth was downright disgusted. Who admits love after a few weeks of not even being together?

So she broke it off, and the word of their breakup spread throughout the school. Some people were impressed; Annabeth broke the heart of the smartest guy in school (next to her, obviously). And some people dubbed her 'heartbreaker'.

;

It was junior year when Annabeth found her second boyfriend. Connor Stoll. He was funny and a troublemaker and a gentleman at the same time, so Annabeth though she'd get a kick out of that after Ted. They'd hold hands down the halls and give each other little pecks on the lips, and were always found together. But as the saying goes, the longer the time you spend around another person, the more faults that you find.

Connor Stoll was not responsible _at all_. He borrowed Annabeth's french textbook and lost it, so Annabeth had to pay $50 for that shit.

He didn't take anything seriously, even when Annabeth told him her parents got a divorce at school. He made a joke about 'it was going to happen soon' and Annabeth basically blew up right on the spot. So she dumped him the embarrasing way; yelling at the top of her lungs for the whole school to hear.

When Annabeth looked into Connor's eyes, she could actually feel the pain, and felt a little bad for him. Maybe he really did love her, but she isn't happy around him anymore, and she should consider her own happiness too, right? And so the nickname of 'the Heartbreaker' became even stronger.

;

Okay, so the really smart and cocky guys were out. The silly guys that didn't take anything seriously was out. So Annabeth decided to look into the group of guys that she thought she'd hate forever. The popular jocks.

Everyone was shocked when Annabeth Chase, the sexy nerd, asked out Luke Castellan, captain of the football team. But hey, it's senior year and Annabeth felt a little daring.

After a month of dating, they were basically voted the most popular couple ever to roam Trueman High. Annabeth felt good; Luke was nice (she thought he'd be a bastard, but hey...life's full of surprises), charming, and somewhat smart. Annabeth could just feel herself hanging over the cliff that was called love, but wasn't falling...yet.

But that all shattered when she found Luke cheating on her with another girl. Annabeth had walked up to him, punched him in the face (oh please, punches hurt more than slaps), and then left. She had made it pretty clear it was over.

The days passed, and Annabeth could see Luke with a different bimbo every other day. But the most surprising of all was the longing looks Luke shot at Annabeth. Maybe it wasn't Luke who broke _Annabeth's_ heart. It was Annabeth who broke _Luke's_ heart.

Annabeth never really _loved _Luke. She only like him as a brother, and maybe after days of being Annabeth deprived, Luke realized that he missed Annabeth. He needed her.

But she didn't need him, and that was that.

;

Sophmore year in college at NYU. After months of busy days and sleepless nights, winter break finally came around, but Annabeth's family went to Greece without her, so she was stuck at campus. She was just walking around the stores when she bumped into a guy with dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. They chatted for a while, and Annabeth learned that his name was Vincent Kerrall, he studied at Julliard, and he was an amiable person.

Annabeth figured musical people's EQ was high, and was sensitive to emotions, so she really hoped he would be sweet when she asked him out. Vincent was the most sweet person in the world...but he was too sensitive. He felt hurt at a harmless tease, and was afraid of lightening and bugs in general.

Annabeth was pretty sure not all musical people were like that. She found herself thinking of what she was going to say to Vincent, and make sure nothing sounded offensive. At last Annabeth just dubbed Vincent as a 'coward' in her head, and gently broke the news of breaking up to him at his dorm.

For such a sensitive guy, Vincent took it pretty well. But when Annabeth left his room, she didn't hear his quiet sobs.

;

Annabeth's 24. Still single after 3 years. Annabeth decided to just give up finding the right guy, and rejected any guy that asked her out. Which was every male that saw her. Admittingly, Annabeth was gorgeous with her luscious curly blonde hair and intimidating gray eyes. Add a curvy body and long legs and BOOM! the guys are after you.

Which made Annabeth trust them even less. But for every guy she said 'no', her reputation as a heartbreaker became her shadow.

;

Annabeth was going to work at her architecture firm today holding a cup of coffee and wearing a crisp white business woman suit. When she got into the building, Annabeth was greeted with multiple 'good mornings' and 'looking as good as ever'. Annabeth slowly sat down at her desk, set down her coffee, and started up her computer. A bright pink sticky note caught her eye.

**_Don't forget the lunch with the client at Olympus restaurant!_**

**-Ally**

Annabeth groaned. She had forgotten that today was the meeting date with her new client, who had assigned her company a huge project. Trying to get in as much work as possible, Annabeth hurried with her blueprints and left the building at approximately 12:00, and arriving at Olympus restaurant half an hour later.

Her client, Mr. Richard Myers, was already there, and offered Annabeth a hand to shake. Annabeth shook it crisply and sat down, taking note that Mr. Myers was making googly eyes at her. The two talked a bit about the project until the waiter came along.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, and I'll be your waiter for today. Any drink that you'd like?"

Annabeth tilted her head up to meet the waiter's eyes, and let's just say her jaw might've dropped. Percy Jackson had the most unbelievably beautiful sea green eyes, and Annabeth could've stared at them for the rest of eternity. Not to mention he was very toned and tall.

Mr. Myers shot Annabeth an alarmed look and glared at Percy.

The two ordered their drinks, and Mr. Myers went to use the restroom. Percy came back with a cup of hot tea and a beer.

"What's up with him? He looks like as if he wants to strangle me or something," whispered Percy to Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed. "Nah, I'm thinking more like he wants to shove you into a pit of boiling lava."

Percy grinned, and asked for her order. Annabeth asked for a feta cheese salad, and Percy left just as Mr. Myers sat down.

"Hey! You forgot my order!" yelled Mr. Myers. Annabeth smiled to herself. She was pretty sure Percy was purposefully ignoring Mr. Myers.

When Percy came back with the salad, he almost tripped but came to a stumbling halt just in front of their table. He blushed and set the plate down. Percy rubbed his jet black hair, making it even messier than ever. Annabeth found it quite endearing.

Mr. Myers smirked at Annabeth triumphantly, as if mocking Percy, and Annabeth secretly rolled her eyes. Mr. Myers seemed to be so focused on Annabeth that he forgot to order again.

;

The next week, Annabeth stopped by Olympus and asked specifically for Percy Jackson to be her waiter. Percy raised an eyebrow when she first proposed this, but got used to it as she comes every week.

One day, Annabeth finally got the courage to ask Percy out on a date. Yeah, yeah, a girl asks a guy, so what?

When he said yes, gave her a blindingly white smile, and _kissed_ her, Annabeth really really really hoped that this relationship was going to work.

(P.S. It did.)

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating for so long, but school started and yada yada yada. But I hope you enjoy this one shot. Oh yeah, go on my wattpad account 'EndOfBeginning' and READ AND VOTE FOR MY YOUNG WRITERS SHORT STORY CONTEST ENTREE 'STILL STANDING' PLEASE! LIKE, PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY UNICORNS PLEASE! **


	10. Tomatoes

**A/N: Sorry guys for the VERY long wait, so I thought it'd be nice of me to post a short drabble while I work on my recent one shot. Here goes nothing...**

"I hate tomatoes," I say while scrunching up my nose. "Honestly, the first and last time I took a bite out of one of those I nearly puked."

Percy stopped mid-chew to stare at me. The tomato's juices are running down his hand, dripping onto the grass at Central Park where we thought it would be nice to have a picnic. I sit cross legged across from him, picking at my turkey sandwich.

"How can you _not like_ tomatoes?!" says Percy incredulously. "They're simple yet delicious! Refreshing, sweet yet sour, juicy...by gods it's the only vegetable that I'd eat _willingly_."

I roll my eyes at his dramatic gestures. "It's a fruit, Seaweed Brain."

Percy takes a napkin and wipes off the tomato juices from his arm. Suddenly, he looks at me and a mischievious grin forms on his face.

"What?" I say, setting my turkey sandwich down.

His smile only gets bigger. It somewhat creeps me out.

"Percy, you should work on hiding your intentions better, because if I didn't know you I'd be running away like a psychopath was chasing me."

Percy only takes a huge bite of his tomato, making the juices smear all over his mouth. He leaned across our picnic blanket so that he was inches away from my face.

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind about tomatoes?" whispers Percy under his breath...and it almost sounds seductive, except the utter strangeness of the question ruins the mood.

"Um..." my breath hitches, and Percy was leaning closer and closer, and all I can see is his soft lips caked in tomato juice, and his eyes were sparkling...

When his lips met mine, I felt like as if I was floating. I was vaguely aware of my turkey sandwich hitting the picnic floor, but I was too engulfed in Percy's lips. As I swept my tongue across his lips, I realize with a jolt that tomatoes tasted amazing. Sweet yet sour, in a mild way, and so refreshing...like as if I just brushed my teeth.

Maybe it's just the texture of the tomato that I don't like, but you know what, screw this. I'm kissing Percy Jackson and he tastes like tomatoes which is now my favorite fruit.

When we finally pulled apart, Percy had a big grin on his face. I probably had tomato juice smeared on my face, yet I didn't care. The juice smeared across Percy's lips was oddly endearing.

"Now do you like tomatoes?" He says with a smile.

No, I _love_ them.


End file.
